


Second chance at life

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Arrow, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Love, Mystery, Oliver Queen isn't The Green Arrow, Prision, Romance, Second Chances, Secrets, a little bit darkness, changes, joy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: They both have secrets. He has just got out of the prison and wants a fresh start. He comes to the small town in the mountains. That's where he meets the mystery woman with blonde and pink hair. He knows she has some secrets too. But he is intrigued by her. Where it's going to lead them? Are they going to get a second chance at life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the recent photos of Felicity. I have a problem because when an idea pops in my head I can't get rid of it until I write it. So this is an AU there is no Green Arrow. I hope you will like it though. Let me know what you think :)

Today was the day when he was going to be a free man again. Honestly, Oliver lost any hope that it would ever happen. 

Five years ago he was sent into a prison for a crime he didn't commit. He hired a lawyer who tried to get him out for several years but never succeeded.

That was until two weeks ago his lawyer came and said there was a new witness who claimed to see him on the other side of the town at the time the murder happened.

He never understood why no one listened to him when he kept saying the same thing. 

It didn't matter to him anymore. All he cared about, was being cleared of charges.

They gave him back his things, a watch and wallet and then he was escorted to the entrance of the prison. He stopped for a moment closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. He hoped this moment was his last one on this side of the fence. He heard the familiar sound of the gate opening and then he saw a light.

He took a step outside and breath in the fresh air. He couldn't help but let his lips turn into a soft smile. After such a long time, this was how freedom felt.

He wasn't aware that he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw his friend standing a foot away from him.

The tall man was leaning back against his car with his arms crossed. It was such a nice feeling to see a familiar face. Oliver slowly walked towards him.

"John."

The man smiled widely and opened his arms, "Oliver, it's so good to see you, man."

The ex-prisoner didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around his friend, "it's a really good feeling, to be finally free."

His friend clapped him on the back, "I knew this day was going to come."

They pulled away, "well, you had more faith than me, John."

They got into the car. Oliver looked at the backseat and saw a duffel bag he believed it belonged to him. 

"Thanks for getting my things."

His friend started the car and slowly moved away from the impressive building. Oliver looked over his shoulder staring at the lace that held him captured for five years for the last time.

"Are you sure it's a good decision?" There was a concern in John's voice.

Oliver looked through the window. Some would say five years wasn't a long time behind the prison's bars. But when you are locked there and all you see every day are angry and resigned faces of people whole want to kill you, you start to appreciate an outside world more. 

"Yeah, I am sure," he answered without hesitation. 

This was his second chance to live the life as he wanted, and he wasn't going to ruin it.

"Alright then. You can rest if you want, it will be quite a long ride."

Oliver looked at his companion. He was very thankful for having John Diggle in his life. Without him, he probably wouldn't survive his sentence.

When he said thank you he didn't mean just this ride. He thanked for being there for him when everyone else turned their back on him. 

The tri went on so quickly probably because Oliver has slept through most of it. He didn't know he was that tired until he closed his eyes. 

For the first time since he has been arrested, he felt no fear of losing his life if he let himself pull down the guard. 

He felt the car stop. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that they reached their destination. 

"You have been out throughout the whole trip," there was disbelief in John's voice. 

"Yeah well, I haven't slept much for the past five years. I guess my brain is finally catching up."

His friend nodded in understatement.

"I still don't get why you chose this town."

Oliver turned his head to look out of the window. Surprisingly he liked what he saw. It was a nice, small town with a little bit of cheesiness to it but he didn't mind it. Some old buildings looked like from those Christmas romantic comedy. There were a bookshop and a cafe, the one he was going to visit for sure. In all this madness he felt this was a place for him.

He realised his friend asked him a question. He simp;y shrugged, "I like it here." He took the bag from the back seat and opened the door. 

He didn't want to hold John away from his family any longer. 

"Thank you for everything John. I truly mean it."

John looked worried for a moment, "this is not a goodbye Oliver, we will see each other again.

A faint smile appeared on Oliver's face as he nodded, "I know."

They exchange a few more words before his friend drove away promising that they will stay in touch.

Oliver took the bag from the ground and hanged it over his shoulder. He took a small piece of paper out of his pocket. There he had an address written on it. 

He decided to step into the cafe and ask where he should go.

When he opened the door a small bell above it rang announcing his arrival.  
Taken straight from a rom-com for sure, he thought.

He settled on a hight bar stool in the corner. There was a menu on the table. He picked it up and quickly ran over it.

He was looking at a card in front of him, so he didn't notice someone approaching him. Something that he would never allow to happen when he was in prison. 

"Hi, welcome in Rocky Mountain Cafe, how can I help you?"

The voice sounded so warm and soft.

Oliver looked up from the menu, and honestly, that was not what he was expecting to see.

There was this woman with blonde and pink hair. The coloured one seemed to be fake. She had a nose ring and a baseball cap backward on her head.

He was so stunned by her presence that he kept staring at her like she was a mythical creature out of this world.

He was so focused on gazing at her that he didn't realise her lips were moving. She was talking to him, and he was sitting and staring at her.

He finally shook his head, "excuse me, what were you saying?"

Her head was slightly cocked, and her hands were on her hips, "I said that staring at me will cost you 5$."

Oliver blinked a few times. There was something about this girl that he found very intriguing.

"Do you always stare so intensely at people who offer you coffee?" She slightly cocked her head. "And by an offer I mean to sell you coffee not buy because you are in coffee shop you know."

Her ramble was incredibly cute it made Oliver smile at her genuinely.

"I am sorry, there is just something about you..." he looked at her as she tapped the red pen against her lower lip.

"I don't believe we have ever met," she slightly narrowed her eyebrows. It was clear that she was thinking hard about it.

"No, no, we haven't," the young man shook his head. "I am sorry for my strange behaviour." 

Suddenly a smile appeared on her face. It was such a cute view. Her smile made you want to smile as well.

"Don't worry you are not the first weirdo on my path," she bit her lower lip, "you are not even that weird," she added quietly.

Oliver let out a soft laugh. It was the first time since a few years that someone has made him laugh. It felt oddly good.

He finally composed himself and looked her in the eyes, "I am Oliver." He held his hand out.

She looked at his stretched arm and hesitated for a moment, "everyone calls me Megan."

In her eyes, Oliver saw that there was some story hidden behind the mystery of her name.

"But?" Maybe he wanted to know that story. 

"But what?" She asked slightly surprised.

"You said everyone calls you that, I have a feeling that it's not your real name."

The expression on her face suddenly changed. She didn't seem angry more like unsure.

She ignored his words, "are you a cop or something?" 

Oliver chuckled to himself, "more something part." He didn't want to scare her away or make her think badly about him. "Don't worry everyone has some skeletons in their wardrobe."

Her face relaxed and a smile came back on her lips, "even you?"

He held her gaze, "especially me." He didn't know why, but his voice lowered when he said that. 

The mystery woman bit her lip, "you must be new in the town, or you are just passing by."

He was thankful for the change of the topic.

"I came today, actually, "he looked at his watch, "not even half an hour ago."

"Wow well welcome in Rocky Mountain House," she stretched her arms widely. "I am honoured to be the first person you met," she grinned at him.

He couldn't help the smile that ghosted over his lips, "I am happy that you are the first person I met," he told her honestly.

"Megan!" the loud scream filled the cafe. "I am not paying you for flirting with customers but for serving them!"

The mystery woman cringed. She turned around and looked at someone who supposedly was her boss, "Ben because flirting you have more customers."

Oliver had to bit the inside of his cheek. It was impressive that she knew how to stand up for herself. He didn't want to cause her any troubles though.

"It's fine. I should go anyway," he stood up.

Even if she was wearing boots on a heel, he was much taller than her. 

She turned back to him but wasn't looking at him, "don't mind Ben he is just jealous because I refuse to go out with him-" finally she looked up at him. "Oh, you are much bigger when you are standing. You are gargantuan." 

Oliver just arched his eyebrow as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah now I realised how sexual it sounded, but that's me. I am lacking the brain to mouth filter."

"Actually, that's what I like that about you. You are very real." 

He made her blush, and he promised himself he would do anything to see that once again.

"Where are you going to stay?" She slapped her forehead the moment words left her mouth. "What is wrong with me," it said to herself.

This tiny woman in front of him was fascinating.

"I didn't mean it as a pickup line or anything."

"It's okay don't worry. A friend used to have a house here, and he said I could stay there. I am not sure where there is, but I have the address," he took out the paper and showed it to her.

"I know where it is. It's quite far from here. Have you got a car?"

"No," he shook his head.

She reached into her pocket, "here take mine then."

He looked astonished. Has she just given him the keys to her car? Just like that.

She caught on his surprise pretty quickly, "you will have to come and pick me up at 8 though. Won't be that a problem?"

"You just gave me keys to your car," he was still looking at the object in his hands. There was a chain of a computer attached to it.

"I did," she said like it wasn't a big deal. 

He looked at her, "you are not afraid I am going to steal it?"

She arched her eyebrow, "are you going to steal it?"

"No," he quickly answered.

"Then everything is fine," she smiled at him. "I will draw you a map how to get there." 

She took a piece of paper that was in her apron and started drawing with the red pen.

"Megan!"

This time even he jumped at the high pitched yell.

"Ugh, I have to go," she didn't seem too happy about that. "Here is the map," she gave him the paper.

He looked at it and admired how precisely she described and draw the road to the house.

"Don't forget to pick me up at 8 okay?" 

Oliver just nodded still a little bit astounded by the whole situation. She gave him a last smile and turned around.

Before she could walk away he lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"You are remarkable mystery woman."

She grinned widely at him.

"Thank you for remarking it," she winked at him and then was gone.

He had a feeling that she was going to be a stable part of his life.

He didn't mind.

Actually, he couldn't wait to see her again tonight.

Maybe second chances really existed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever but I hope you like this, as long as you remember this story ;)

The moment Oliver got out of the cafe he realized he didn’t know which car belonged to his mystery woman. She gave him keys, smiled and trusted him not to steal it. He was still stunned by the whole situation.

So he was left with a key and absolutely no idea which vehicle could be hers. He looked at the parking lot in front of him, and suddenly it clicked.

He saw an old, red pick up. This choice was so far from obvious that it had to be it. Everything about the woman he met a few minutes ago, was so unique. She was everything that he would not expect, including her car choices.

He hoped that he made the right call. He didn’t want to be accused, of breaking into someone’s car.

He walked to it and closed his eyes as he turned the key in the lock. It clicked, and the door opened. He let out a relieved breath. He got inside it and looked at the map. It was so detailed that there was no possibility of him getting lost.

After driving for a while, Oliver discerned that he will need some transport as well. His new friend was right the house was a bit far away from the center of the town. He was going to think about it later.

When he arrived at the place he liked, that it was in the middle of the forest without any neighbors around. He didn’t need any noisy people asking him who he was. He made one friend, and he would happily stick with that.

He took his bag out of the car and made his way to the door of the house. He didn’t lie that he got the permission to stay in this house from a friend. He hasn’t just mentioned that this friend was a man with whom he shared a cell in prison.

Oliver looked at the small wooden cottage. That was how he imagined it to look. When he got into it, he was immediately hit, with a cozy warm inside.

He took his time to unpack and look around the place. He still had some time until he had to head back to the town to pick up the blonde woman from the cafe.

He desperately needed a shower and a change of clothes. He went on with the routine activities. He found a razor in the bathroom and got rid of the long beard that grew while he was in prison.

He noticed the way his mysterious woman was looking at it. He wasn’t sure whether it was a look of appreciation or dislike. But he felt better with a shorter version of his stubble for sure.

He put on dark trouser and checked shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He looked at the watch. The time has passed quickly and it was time for him to head back to the cafe. 

This time Oliver knew the way, so it took him less time to get back. He saw her already standing outside the building. He stopped and thought she would like to drive her car. Instead of that, she jumped on a passenger’s seat.

“Hey,” she greeted him with a smile. “You better drive away quickly before Ben comes and asks me out again.”

Oliver left out a soft chuckle, but he did as she told him.

“Thank you for lending me your car,” he said when they were safely away from her workplace.

“No problem. I realized I haven’t told you which car was mine, but you figured it out.”

“I am quite good at figuring things out,” he looked briefly at her. “Where are we heading?”

“You can drive yourself home, and I will go from there. Unless you need something?”

Oliver nodded then he cleared his throat, “I would like to invite you for dinner.”

The woman seemed to be surprised for a second.

“As a thank you, and also you are the only person I know here,” he quieted his voice. “I need food.”

His companion laughed sweetly,“ I will show you the way to the store and,” she paused for a moment, “yes to the dinner.”

“Great,” Oliver felt happy with her answer.

The blonde woman showed him where the store was and he made quick grocery shopping. The shop was small, but it had everything he needed.

Then he dropped himself at the house. He got out of the car.

“So I will see you in let’s say two hours?” He leaned over the window as his friend has moved to the driving seat.

“Alright that sounds good,” she smiled at him.

He was ready to walk away. He tapped his hand against the place in the door where the window was rolling out.

“Oliver.”

He turned away at the mention of his name.

He saw his friend opening and closing her mouth a few times. It was clear that she was struggling with herself.

“It’s okay, ” he said calmly. “Anything you want to say you will tell me tonight and if you change your mind that’s okay.”

He saw a look of relief when he gazed in her eyes. She smiled at him and mouthed ‘thank you’ and then she drove away.

Oliver jogged to the door of his new house and after he had gotten inside he started to prepare the dinner.

He decided to do something simple and everyone liked spaghetti. It wasn’t just a traditional dish. Oliver discovered that adding one extra ingredient made it taste different and better.

He didn’t have to get ready as he cleaned himself before we went to pick up his blonde friend.

So all he had to do was cook dinner and find plates and glass preferably wine glasses.

He looked through all the cabinets trying to remember where was everything.

He set the table and added an extra candle. It looked pretty romantic but he didn’t really care. He just wanted to do something nice for her as she showed him her generosity.

He went back to cooking the meal and was almost done when he heard a knock on the door.

He wiped his hands against the cloth and walked to the door. Suddenly he felt a little bit nervous. He hadn’t done this since few years he hoped he didn’t jump too soon into this.

He opened the door and saw someone completely different from a few hours before.

He was stunned so much that he kept looking at her without saying a word.

He was pretty sure she was talking to him by now.

He caught the last sentence.

“Again with the staring? It becomes a habit for you.”

He quickly shook his head, “I’m sorry just I didn’t expect to see you…”

“Like this?”

He nodded. “Come in, please.”

He stepped away and let her inside the house.

“I decided to show you the real me. I don’t really know why as we met like a few hours ago but honestly I feel like I can trust you at least with this, ” she pointed at herself.

“Your hair is just blonde and you have glasses and the dress. You look really good in red.”

She bit her lower lip as she blushed gently. That was a view Oliver liked very much.

“Well that is me, ” she said sounding almost shyly.

Oliver grabbed a stray of her hair and twirled it between his fingers.

“I like this version of you. It suits you better. Not that there was something wrong with the other outfit and look just…” he scratched the back of his head.

His friend laughed softly, “you are already taking after me. Talking in sentence fragments and babbling.”

He smiled back at her and shook his head lightly.

“You look brighter and happier this way.”

The look in her face turned into something that was hard to describe. It was almost as she felt happy he thought that.

“That’s because I am.”

They stayed like that looking into each other eyes feeling the connection and attraction passing between them.

Suddenly Oliver remembered why they were here. He could smell his sauce.

“Please come to the dining room I will serve dinner in a moment.”

His showed her the way to the table.

“This looks really lovely Oliver.”

He smiled at her as he squeezed her hand, “I am glad you like it.”

She sat down as he went to the kitchen. The two rooms were attached so he could still see her.

“I prepared spaghetti. I hope you will like it.”

“Of course I will like it unless there are peanuts in it then I can’t eat it cause I am allergic.”

Olive made a grimace, “why would someone put peanuts in spaghetti?”

“I have no idea but I felt like saying it before our evening would end in ER that is not as close and you think it is.”

“I will remember for the future no peanuts around you.”

She peaked her head to the side and their gazes met, “thank you.”

“I also have a wine but-”

“I will drink a glass it’s fine. In case something happens I know the police here,” she winked. “You have to know I never say no to wine.”

Oliver chucked lightly.

He soon took two plates and joined her at the table. He grabbed a wine and poured two glasses.

The blonde looked at the dish in front of her, “this looks amazing.”

She grabbed a fork and dug in, “oh my…,” she said with her mouth still full.

Oliver watched her closely. It was exciting to see her reaction.

And then she took another bite and a moan escaped her mouth.

She realized what has happened and blushed fiercely.

Oliver loved that look. It made him want to check how far that blush spread. He shook his head quickly. He just met her but honestly, she was gorgeous and kind and he was so attracted to her.

“I am sorry but this is heaven. What did you put in it? It tastes different than normal spaghetti.”

“I can’t tell you that,” he winked at her.

“Fine, ” she grumbled and it was oddly a cute sound. “But I am doing to take another portion home and from now on you have to cook for me every day every meal, starting with breakfast.”

Oliver couldn’t help but just smile all the time. That was what this woman was doing to him. It was almost like all those years in prison in pain and loneliness didn’t exist. She made everything disappear.

“Okay I know that this breakfast part was suggestive but I don’t care. I actually would do a lot for meals like this.”

“Easy on the offers because I might take you up on them, ” his eyes darken a little bit.

She seemed to focus on him as well. Her normally blue eyes sparkled with mirth and playfulness.

“I am actually asking myself right this moment here, ” she tapped her head, “if I would mind.”

“And?”

He was very curious of her response.

“I would still do anything for this food.”

Oliver smiled widely, “anything?”

“Yup.”

“Will you tell me your name?”

The question seemed to surprise her so much that the fork with the food stopped in midway to her mouth.

He knew he might be crossing a line. Maybe she wasn’t ready to tell him yet.

“I am sorry that was a low move, ” he felt truly bad. “I shouldn’t use your love for my food like that. You really don’t have to say-”

“Felicity.”

He was so stunned that she actually said it that he almost didn’t get it. And he felt it would be so stupid and out of place to ask her to repeat it. But luckily he didn’t have to ask.

This time she looked him in the eyes when she said it, “my name is Felicity.”

He felt that it was something important and big for her. It seemed that she was relieved that she could finally say it out loud.

He looked at her softly and smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you, Felicity.”

The first time he said her name out something happened.

He heard her catch her breath and he realized saying her name was his new favorite thing.

“Will you keep it a secret please?”

He reached for her hand and held it for a moment, “Felicity your secrets are safe with me I promise.”

And then she groaned and it made him arch his eyebrows.

“The way you say my name. Honestly, it should she be forbidden.”

Oliver let out a breathy chuckle.

“Where did you come from?”

He opened his mouth and closed it few times not sure how to answer this question. He wasn’t quite ready to talk about his past.

Felicity noticed that and she quickly changed the topic.

“Where did you learn to cook like that?”

Another sore topic but despite that, he decided to give her the best answer he could.

“I was in some place for a few years. Everyone had their own tasks I happen to work in the kitchen. It was way far from anything fancy but I realized that cooking relaxed me and I enjoyed it so I tried to do something different every time. I asked for some ingredients and by some miracle, I even got some. For then they started to call me Masterchef.”

Felicity giggled, “I am not surprised. If you ever entered that competition with the cooking and that look, ” she pointed at his face. “You would easily win.”

Oliver decided to let the compliment about his look slip. But only this rine.

“Well thank you although I have no intention to do that. I mean who would cook for you then?” He teased her.

She grinned at him, “excellent point.”

“Have you decided what do you want to do while being here?”

“No. Everything happened so fast since I met you.”

“I am a distraction sorry.”

“A very nice and pretty distraction.”

She blushed and it was doing things to him.

She cleared her throat, “Alfredo is looking for a help in the kitchen. It’s nothing fancy. He has a small restaurant not that far from my cafe. He is a nice older man and he cooks almost as good as you.”

He couldn’t help himself. He stood up and leaned stopping a mere inch from her face. He saw her eyes curiously observing his moves. He leaned as she closed her eyes. His lips touched her cheek and they stayed for a few moments. Then he pulled away.

“You are amazing.”

Felicity simply shrugged as she fixed her glasses,  
“I want to help you, Oliver.”

And she did. In more ways, than she realized.

She was helping him become a man he always wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver stepped into a little restaurant. Once again his arrival was announced by a little bell. 

He looked around. Although the space was rather small, it was very cosy and welcoming. He liked it a lot.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He was greeted by an older man. He looked like a very nice and wise man. 

"Hi, my name is Oliver," he stretched his hand and was met with acceptance. 

"I am Alfredo and this is my restaurant."

"Yes, I know. A friend of mine told me you were looking for a help in the kitchen."

"Ah yes, that's true," the man smiled at him. He sat on one of the chairs and mentioned for Oliver to do the same. "You see my wife is complaining that I am too old for this and that I don't spend enough time at home." He leaned closer, "and she dares to say we haven't got much time left," he laughed shortly.

Oliver smiled at him not really knowing what else to say. He didn't have to worry though. It seemed that Alfredo was a talkative man.

"I am incredibly happy she still wants to spend time with me after all those years."

Oliver let out a soft chuckle, "how long have you been married?"

"50 years."

The young man's eyes widen a little bit. That was such a long time. He was sure people these days didn't stay in a marriage for more than a few years. He admired people like Alfredo and his wife for being together so long.

"I should say congratulation. It doesn't happen very often to meet someone who spent almost his whole life married."

"Are you married, Oliver?"

A flash of face popped in his mind, but he quickly shook his head.

"No, I was engaged once but it didn't work out."

"I am sorry to hear that," Alfredo seemed genuinely sympathetic.

"It was a long time ago and I am over it," Oliver assured him.

"Alright, so you said you were looking for a job. A friend told you?"

"Yes Fe-" he stopped midway. He almost told her secret the first chance he got. He had to work on that as he made his promise to her. "Megan, she works in a cafe. I met her a few days ago. She mentioned you were looking for a help so here I am."

"Ah, the nice lady from the coffee shop. She comes here sometimes. I don't understand her hair but she is very polite and talkative. Also not so bad to look at," Alfredo winked at him.

For the first time in his life, Oliver felt his cheeks redden a little bit. He couldn't say Alfredo was wrong though.

"I would say even more than not so bad," for the first time he admitted out loud this attraction to his new friend. 

The older man saw something in his eyes. He just nodded with a smile on his face.

"Okay so maybe you will cook something for me? We will see what can you do."

"Actually," Oliver put a package on the table. "I prepared something in advance."

"Comming well prepared. I like it."

"This is chicken cordon blue or at least a piece of it," he stopped for a second. "Megan ate most of it last night, " it was still so strange to call her by her middle name. Also, he didn't realize how suggestive his words were.

"Let me try it, " Alfredo went for a fork and then, he took a bite of it. 

Oliver waited patiently for his maybe soon to be boss' reaction. It took a while as Alfredo took another one and another and after a few moments, he finished the whole chicken. 

But somehow he still hasn't said a word. The silence was killing Oliver. He noticed his knee was bouncing a little bit. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Alfredo stood up. Oliver did the same. He stretched his hand out.

"Son, when can you start?" 

Oliver let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He squeezed his boss' hand tightly. But it didn't end with this. Alfredo pulled him into a hug. 

"You are a very talented man Oliver."

The young man smiled. He was really proud of himself.

-

Oliver walked into the cafe with a huge smile on his face. 

Felicity was busy with taking orders from customers. She didn't know he was here.

Coming here was the first thing he thought about when he got the job. He had to share the good news with Felicity.

Then she turned around and saw him. Immediately her face brightened up. When she looked him in the eyes, she knew he got the job.

She ran to him and jumped up into his arms.

"I knew you would get it," she whispered into his ear. "I am proud of you."

Oliver kissed her cheek as he held her tightly, "thank you."

"Megan!"

They both pulled back and cringed slightly. Ben had a really high pitched voice.

"Sit, I will bring you coffee," Felicity winked at him.

He chose the double table in the furthest corner and soon his blonde friend was back.

"Sorry, Ben is extra grumpy today. I turned him down again," she said as she put the mug of black coffee in front of him.

"Don't you think you should do something about it?" 

"About Ben?" She asked a little bit surprised.

"Yeah, I understand he is interested but isn't it a little bit too much ?" Oliver was worried about her.

"Nah," she waved her hand like it was nothing. "Ben is harmless, nothing to worry, " she smiled at him.

Oliver didn't like that she was so careless. Maybe he hasn't crossed any lines yet. But men didn't like to be rejected. It all could go downhill very quickly.

"Promise me you will come to me if anything changes," he was serious about his request.

Felicity lightly cocked her head. He was sure, she thought he was exaggerating but honestly, he didn't care. 

He lowered his voice so no one could hear him and he grabbed her hand, "Felicity, promise me please."

She had to see how important it was for him. She nodded her head and answered softly, "okay." 

He felt at peace with this knowledge.

"On the other hand do you want to do something today after my work?" She smiled at him.

"What do you have in mind?" Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"Depends, when do you start work?" 

"On Monday."

"Great," she clapped her hands. "I am off from work tomorrow. We will have plenty of time."

Oliver narrowed his eyes. He liked her excitement but he had no idea what was going on in her brilliant head.

"Time for what?"

Felicity wiggled her eyebrows, "you will see, it's a surprise."

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Megan, I swear if you won't stop flirting I will cut off your tips."

Felicity's eye widened a little bit, "I have to go back to work. " She reached into her pocket and took out her keys. "Will you pick me up at 7?"

He smiled warmly at her as he took the keys, "of course."

Their hands touched and they held it for a moment longer than necessary.

"Megan!"

Felicity rolled her eyes as she yelled, "I am coming, relax a little bit."

With the last squeeze of his hand, she turned around and walked away.

Oliver didn't like this Ben guy and he had a feeling he was going to cause trouble.

He drank his coffee and left money on the table. When he was leaving the cafe Felicity looked at him and waved. He winked at her and went out.

He took his phone out and dialled a number.

"Hi Dig." 

He waited for the response.

"I know I haven't reached you since I came here but a lot has happened since then," another pause. "Yeah I will tell you about it all soon but right now I need a favour from you."

John Diggle his friend had connections and his wife worked for a national organization. He knew he would help him.

"Can you find anything about Ben Lockster? I would really appreciate any kind of information, it's very important for me."

His friend, of course, agreed to help him.

"Thank you. I owe you one more time. Yes, I will call you and tell you everything soon, promise. Take care."

He eneded a phone call and made it to Felicity's car. He had no idea what she had planned but he couldn't wait. He liked spending time with her. There was something slowly growing and developing between them. He would have lied if he said he didn't hope for something more. After what he went through Felicity was exactly someone he needed and he wanted her there was no doubt. 

Maybe today was the day to finally tell her that. They have hung out for a few weeks. They could take another step, go on an actual date. With a smile on his face, he got into the car.

He went back home and prepared for the day.

_

Time flew quicke then expected especially when his anticipation was getting better of him. 

He decided to go to the cafe a little bit earlier. He was going to wait until she finished her work. 

It didn't take him long to get to the cafe. He still had about 20 minutes till closing. When he came closer, he realized that there was no one in the cafe.

He opened the door and immediately heard voices.

"Ben let go of my hand it's hurting me."

The moment the words hit his ears he was on alert. Felicity didn't sound collected and calm. She actually seemed to be scared and nervous.

"I have already told you I won't go out with you."

That was enough for Oliver. He walked straight to where he could hear the voices.

He got behind the bar and into the small kitchen.

"What is going on here?" His voice was deep and stern. He was angry at what he was seeing.

Ben was holding Felicity her hand and pressing her into the worktop. He saw red.

"Step away from her," he said through gritted teeth.

Ben looked at him. He had to see something that scared him away because he let go of Felicity in a second. 

She immediately stepped away from him and came to Oliver. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her slightly trembling body into his arms. But there was also something else he had to do.

He hid Felicity behind him and stepped closer to Ben.

He clenched his firsts. He was so itchy to punch this scumbag.

"If I ever see you touch her again without her permission it will be the last time you touch anyone. Do you understand me?"

Ben slowly nodded his head. There was something in his eyes though that told Oliver he wasn't taking him seriously.

He opened his mouth to say something more but at that moment he felt a hand on his arm.

"Oliver please let's go," Felicity said softly.

He was so furious and close to snapping, that he was thankful for her intervention. 

Her hand moved to his and she squeezed it tightly. He was still staring at Ben.

"You better listen to me Ben because next time I won't be so nice."

And then he let Felicity drag him out of the kitchen and the cafe. 

They walked slightly into the car. Oliver opened the door for her and she took a passenger seat. He went around the car and sat behind the steering wheel. 

They sat in a silence. He saw that Felicity was massaging her red wrist. He didn't hesitate as he took her hand into his. She looked slightly surprised as he brought her wrist to her lips and kissed it gently. She let out a small gasp.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice tender and soft.

Felicity bit her lower lip and then she shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Oliver pulled the seat back and without hesitation gently grabbed Felicity placing her on his laps. He wrapped one of his hands around her waist as the other one was smoothing down her blonde and pink hair.

"Shh...it's okay," he said as he held her close.

Felicity nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"He is not going to touch you ever again. I promise," he whispered into her ear.

He could feel that Felicity was calming down. Her breath evened out and she wasn't sobbing anymore.

She pulled a little bit so her lips were right in front of his jaw. She kissed it gently.

"Thank you for being there," she said quietly.

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't even want to think what would have happened if he wasn't there.

"I am so glad I was there," he said and there was a relief in his voice. "If he would do anything to you..."

He couldn't even finish but he didn't have to because Felicity knew what he meant.

She touched his cheek making him look at her. She gave him a small smile, "I am fine."

Oliver stroke her hair. He was looking straight into her eyes. Their lips were mere inches away and he wanted nothing more than kiss her. But this wasn't the right moment.

He brushed his nose against hers, "do you want me to take you home?"

"I thought that we had plans for tonight?"

"Yeah but after what happened..."

"No," Felicity shook her head. "I am not going to let this bastard ruin my night." 

This time when she smiled at him the smile reached her eyes and she seemed confident with her decision.

He smiled back at her, "well where are we going then?"

Felicity moved from his laps and went back to her seat.

"Actually I have to go back home but only to take a few things," she buckled her seatbelt.

"Alright," Oliver said and started the car.

They went to Felicity's house. Oliver waited in the living room as she was collecting things. She took a blanket and a basket and she changed her clothes. He also noticed that the pink extensions disappeared from her hair. 

She saw him staring at her intensely, she winked at him. "I like to be myself around you."

He grinned at her as he stood up from the couch, "I am really happy that you feel this way." He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.

She blushed lightly, "I am ready so let's go."

They left her house.

This time Felicity opened the passenger door for Oliver, "let me be the driver this time."

He chuckled but happily took the seat.

They drove up the mountain and then Felicity took a turn into the woods. 

"I hope you are not planning on killing me somewhere here," Oliver joked lightly.

Felicity giggled, "Oliver I think we established a long time ago that I am not going to get rid of my personal chef anytime soon....or ever."

"I am so glad my cooking skills are preventing me from being murdered."

Felicity laughed out loud, he loved that sound.

"It's really nice to see you so happy."

"You make me happy Oliver."

He had to bit the inside of this cheek so he wouldn't howl like a wolf. He didn't hide his big smile though.

"You make happy Felicity."

She looked briefly at him sending him the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen.

"We are here," she stopped the car and got out quickly. 

She took everything from the trunk.

"Oliver come on," she urged him.

He got out of the car. It was dark everywhere he barely could see anything.

Felicity grabbed his hand, "come on." She led him through the darkness.

He followed her blindly realizing that he would actually follow her anywhere.

He knew when they reached their spot as he saw lights somewhere down the hill. It was their city blinking at them with lights.

Felicity looked at him, "this is my favourite spot. I wanted to share it with you."

He squeezed her hand tighter in a silent thank you.

Felicity but the blanket on the ground where they sat.

Firstly he wasn't sure what was the appropriate way of touching her. Surely they hugged many times they touched and showed affection but somehow at that moment he felt like a teenager not sure of what was and wasn't right.

But he wanted to be closer to her. He hated when she was so close and he wasn't touching her.

It was like Felicity was reading his mind. She moved around a little bit and ended up pressed with her back to his chest. 

He wrapped his hands around her and they sat like that in a silence for a moment.

"I want to tell you something," Oliver finally broke the silence. "Actually there is more than one thing."

Felicity slightly turned her head so she could at least see half of his face, "you can tell me anything, you know that."

Oliver bit his lower lip as he nodded.

He took a deep breath

"I want to ask you out on a date. I proper one when both of us are aware that we actually are on a date."

Felicity laughed at that, "I am sorry that I had mistaken our hanging out as dates... a couple of times."

Oliver breathed out a chuckle.

"As it comes to our date-date then..."

"Wait!" Oliver interrupted her. 

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Before you answer you need to know one more thing."

Oliver paused for a moment, took a deep breath and then he was ready to speak.

"Before I came here to this town I....," he was really nervous but he had to tell her the truth.

"I was in prison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dum dum.... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So...continuation? :)


End file.
